Riven's Meaning
by Rileypls
Summary: After being released from the infirmary. Riven and Lux begin there time together in the institute. Where will there relationship take them? (A fan "continuation?" of the fanfic Guided Light. Just a series of fluffy one-shots taking place after the story. I HIGHLY recommend that you read and favorite Guided Light before reading this) Rated M for possible things in the future.
1. Lux's Gift

**Authors**** Note:**

**I plan on having this be, sorta, kinda like "episodes" of Riven and Lux's relationship in the Institute. No huge plot and story, just Riven and Lux fluff.**

**I'm using the ****Guided Light**** universe, I guess I really really love that fic. I'm not going continue the story or plot that it had, because I would probably ruin it. But I will continue from where it left off, I don't think you can explain how Riven and Lux got together better than how Guided Light does.**

**I hate reading stories that were last updated 6-7 months ago, and losing all possible hope of seeing more. So I do not want to give this up. And if in the future, I absolutly have too, I will have a good explanation and I will not leave anyone off with a bad last chapter. :)**

* * *

Riven stared at the silverish doorknob of her dormitory. It was the first time she'd seen it in the past week, she let out a sigh of relief before pushing open the door.

The first thing that Riven noticed was the white paper folded like a tent on the counter.

She looked at it with a confused expression, _'I wonder who left that...' _Riven made her way to the piece of paper that seemed to have her name on the front.

A smile made its way on to her face as she quickly realized who had written the letter.

"_Come to my dormitory at 9:00, I have something I want_  
_ to give you, I live in room 102 in the Demacian __wing._

_-Luxanna"_

In all her time, Riven had never thought she would fall for anyone like Lux, She hardly thought she would fall for anyone at all. Her time in the military had taught her that love was useless, that it showed weakness.

After the war, Riven had left noxus, she became an exile roaming Valoran and never thought to ever find a set path for the rest of her life to take.

But then there was the Institute of War. A place she sought to find a meaning, some comfort.

And to her suprise, she did, she found a meaning, she found comfort from her past. And it was Lux.

Lux was the only person at the Institute to befriend her, to be interested in her, and now...

Lux is her lover, Lux is her girlfriend, Lux is her **meaning**, Lux is her **comfort.**

Riven's train of thought was broke by the her growling stomach, no doubt she was hungry, she hadn't eaten anything besides vegetable soup for the 2 days she was in the infirmary.

Riven decided that she would get food in the mess hall, she still didn't have any food for herself in her apartment, and no money to go out and get food from a grocery store in the town outside of the Institute.

* * *

Finally reaching the mess hall, Riven was greeted with the sight of a very sad mummy, seemingly running for his life, from a short,pink haired little girl holding a teddy bear.

The girl let out a playful yell "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Don't hurt me!" The mummy yelped.

Not paying any attention, the bandaged yordle ran straight into Riven's looked down, giving the small mummy a cold glare as he sit on the ground. Which only made him sob even more.

The little girl knelt next to the balling mummy with her arm over his shoulder, she looked up at Riven and yelled.

"Meanie!"

"Hey!" Riven replied, annoyed.

The girl and mummy began to walk off to an vacant table.

Riven decided to ignore what had just happened, she made her way to the salad bar, she liked salad at the Institute. She had eaten a lot of sald on her travels, and the institutes was some of the freshest she had ever tasted. The line started with a stack of plates, plastic knives, and these... oddly shaped spoons.

With her hand hovering over the wierd utencil she recieved a light nudge in the arm, turning to look. She recognized the accused nudger as Leona, The Radient Dawn.

"They are called 'sporks,' they are like forks and spoons all in one" She grinned at Riven.

"Oh, that's actually pretty cool." Riven gave a small grin.

After moving down the line, Leona and Riven picking there sald and dressings, Leona leaned over, catching Riven off guard, and whispered.

"So how are you and Lux doing?"

Riven blushed, suprised as she thought Lux wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a while.

"How did you know!?"

Leona chuckled, "I didn't." She smiled. "But now I do! I figured Lux was being a little too nice to you, and you've confirmed it."

Riven slammed her hand into her forehead, Leona continued to laugh.

_'Really, that's the second time.' _Riven told herself angrily.

"Can you keep it a secret? Lux might not be very happy with me." Riven was beganing to pout.

"Sure."

Leona invited Riven to sit with her and Ashe for lunch, but she kindly turned it down, as she wanted to eat in her dormitory and relax for the next few hours.

Riven quietly walked over to her dormitory, Salad plate in hand, and thought about the soon to be meeting with Lux.

_'What does she want to give me? Maybe a cute hoodie or something!'_

Riven couldn't wait, she wish she could go sooner, but the idea of a noxian being seen going into the demacian wing and knocking on Lux's door might bring unwanted attention if someone were to see, and Lux is probably still at her meeting.

She reached her apartment and pushed the door open.

Riven immediately sat at one of the 3 stools lined up next to the counter, placed her salad plate down, and inhaled the food. It tasted great and filled her up, unlike the soup she had recieved in the infirmary.

She walked over to the biege sofa on the other side of the apartment and sat down, resting her head back. Riven's thoughts slowly drifting to Lux as they have been all day.

_'Everything about her is perfect, her hair, her eyes, her smile...'_  
_'Oh Gods that smile.'_

Riven sat with her elbow on the arm of the sofa, and her hand supporting her head up smileing deep in thought. She began to shut her eyes and slowly begin a short nap.

* * *

When Riven awoke, she noticed that she had adjusted her body to extend across the sofa, putting her head on the arm of the seat.

She also noticed the little pool of drool next to where her mouth sat.

"E-Ew" Rivens croaked.

Riven was quick to get up and grab a paper towel to wipe her left cheek off. She grabbed another to wipe the sofa off.

She checked the time hoping that she didn't dose off for too long.

_"8:50pm."_

_'Perfect.' _She thought as she jogged to her room and grabbed a new white undershirt, and a baggy tan blouse that Lux has told her she looked good in before. Riven hastely brushed her bangs off to the right, and exited her dormitory. A bright smile on her face.

The Institute at night look marvelous at night. The moonlight seeped through the windows in the main hall and lit up the statues with a white glow.

Her footsteps made a seemingly quiet noise as she prowled to the demacian wing of the institue.

_'100... 101... __**102!'**_

Riven, now standing in front of the door labeled "102", raised a softly clentched fist, and sent out 3 light knocks.

A playful, teasing voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who issss it?"

"R-Riven" Riven said sheepishly,

Lux giggled as she opened the door. She caught Riven looking down, trying to hide her slight smile. Lux took her by the hands and dragged her inside the apartment. Riven placed her hands at Lux's waist. Lux rested her arms on Riven's Shoulders and crossed them behind her head. There lips locked together in a blissful kiss.

Lux was wearing a casual white blouse with a pearl white skirt, the same one she was wearing at the infirmary when she came to visit earlier that day.

Lux broke the kiss and spoke.

"So Riv... how was your day?"

"Well... after I got out of the infirmary. I went to get something to eat, a little mummy ran into my legs on accident. Oh, And I learned what a spork is!"

"You're so cute Riven."

Riven put her forehead against Lux's with a slight blush on her face. Lux looked up and brushed the hair out of Riven's right eye as they both smiled.

"Oh yea, are you hungry? I have some extra speghetti from last night and I don't know if you've eaten dinner yet." Lux finally spoke.

"You know,I would love speghetti right now." Riven said with relief, thinking she would have to go back to her apartment and sleep hungry.

"I'll make you some." Lux said with a wink. "Go ahead and get comfortable, what's mine is yours"

Riven sat on one of the Demacian styled stools that lined across right under the marble counter. Fiddleing with magazines that were neatly placed next to the wall on the counter. Riven took a glance at Lux while she was making the plate of speghetti every once in a while.

Riven thought about her life, she thought about some of th she's been through to get to this point. The hardships she's been through, everything was so difficult. But now. It's all gone. She never thought her problems would melt away just by meeting Irelia and Lux. She also never thought in a million years she would be in love with someone like Lux, or be in love with any sort of girl for that matter.

After about 5 minutes, Riven was greeted with food and a cheerful Lux watching her eat from the other side of the counter. Lux restarted the conversation with Riven about her day. Riven had also been informed on who Annie and Amumu are. Concluding that Riven is to stay away from an "Annie tantrum." Lux picked several pieces of pasta off Riven's plate, helping her finish. Riven decided to ask Lux a question.

"So Lux."

"Hmm?"

"It's 10, weren't you gunna give me something?" Riven was looking at the clock on the wall.

Lux pinched both of Riven's cheeks with her free hand and pulled her face to look at Lux's.

Lux giggled at the sight of Riven's now funny looking face and wiped the speghetti suace off the corner of Riven's mouth. She blushed heavily in embarassment.

Riven found herself being dragged to Lux's bedroom. Walking inside, Lux closed the door behind them and turned on the light. Riven's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Lux, wha-" Riven was interupted by Lux swiftly placed an index finger against her lips.

"Close your eyes!"

Lux guided Riven to sit down at the edge of the bed as riven shut her eyes.

After searching through her drawer, Lux pulled out a tiny white box with gold plated corners. She opened it to reveal two silver earings with the same green noxian symbols that's on Riven's broken sword"

"Okay, open!"

Riven was caught in awe. Were those really costum made earings? Aren't those expensive? When did Lux have time to get these?

Lux broke the silence. "Do you like them?"

"Lux they're perfect, Its just, my ears aren't pierced..." Riven picked up the earings to get a closer look.

"You can come with me tomorrow to get them pierced!"

"Doesn't that... hurt?" Riven winced.

"Not at all! It feels like someone is pinching your earlobe."

Riven grinned at the earings. She stood up and gave Lux a warm hug, putting her head on top of Lux's. Lux returned the hug and shrunk into Riven's chest.

"I love you." Riven whispered.

"I love you, too." Lux returned.

Riven didn't want to leave, but she knew it was getting late. Riven let go of the hug and slid her hands down to Lux's.

"Thank you, but I need to get to bed." Riven leaned in to kiss Lux.

"Wait, you're leav-mmph!"

Riven broke the kiss after cutting Lux off, looking at Lux confused.

"Don't leave! I wanted you to stay the night." Lux pouted.

Riven looked at the ceiling, still holding Lux's hands, and smiled "Okay fine."

Lux Jumped up and down with excitement as she softly pushed Riven to sit back down on the bed. She skipped over to her dresser, pulled out some folded clothing and started getting undressed. Riven couldn't help but stare and almost get lost in thought.

She broke the gaze at the sound of Lux's voice giggleing

"You can get ready too, you know."

Riven, shaking off the thoughts, stood up and took off the tan blouse she had ontossing it to the floor next to her side of the bed, sliping off her shoes, and dropping the skirt she had worn. All remaining was the white undershirt and silk black panties.

Lux, on the other hand, was wearing a grey tank-top and navy blue pajama pants.

Lux grinned at Riven. "I would let you borrow my other pair of pajama pants but... I like **that** better."

Riven blushed and slid under the covers of Lux's bed. Lux jumped onto the bed and slithered under the covers aswell.

Lux flipped herself so her back was towards Riven. Riven placed her arm over as Lux held onto her hand, bringing it to her chest.

Riven never wanted to leave this position, it made her feel so secure and warm. With her eyes closed, she took a wiff of Lux's hair.

"Strawberries... nice."

Lux blushed and squeezed her partner's hand.

"Goodnight Riven." She giggled.

"Goodnight Lux."

* * *

_"Your writing is awful" -Everyone, in reply to this chapter_


	2. Happy Place

**Authors Note:**

**So uh, this is chapter 2. I hope it's long enough. I might edit it later to make it longer, but... probably not.**

**I guess I'm gunna have to start adding small little plots every chapter. So I set myself up for a few in this chapter. Enjoy! :P**

**EDIT: I fixed some spelling errors (oh god so many) and things that didn't make much sense.**

**EDIT: I scrapped SOME of the cheese out of the last part.**

* * *

"Riv... Riven... wakey wakey!"

Riven slowly faded into consciousness. Keeping her eyes shut, she felt an absence of Lux's body in her arms, and Lux's bed had been more comfortable than the hospital bed she had slept on before. Riven wanted to lay there forever, the blanket she was in, was just _too_ soft.

Her thoughts seized due to the blankets being violently ripped off the bed, revealing a cold breeze from the ceiling fan above nipping at her bare legs. Riven bolted up, covering her crotch, and twitsted her head in each direction, until landing on who was trying so hard to wake her up. She un-tensed and put her elbows back, leaning against them. Lux was kneeling beside the bed with her elbows resting, holding her head up, looking over Riven with an eager grin. Riven noticed Lux's damp hair. She probably took a shower.

"Hey there sleeping bueaty, how'd you sleep?" Lux leaned in closer to Riven to give her a little kiss on the nose brushing the lock of hair in front of her right eye.

Riven blushed at Lux calling her a bueaty, and answered sheepishly.

"P-pretty good. What about you?"

Lux smiled and answered."I slept amazingly, you're the the warmest blanket ever, you know that?"

Riven hadn't noticed, But Lux was brushing her fingers through her hair.

"You might wanna get ready soon Riv, we're gunna go get breakfest and your ears pierced"

Riven nodded and pinched Lux's chin with her hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Lux blushed and giggled into it, Making Riven smile. Niether wanted to seperate their lips from each other.

Lux put her hands on Riven's shoulders and pushed her to lay back down on her back, breaking the kiss. Riven gave a confused look.

"Okay, now hurry and get your butt in the shower." Lux bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Riven blushed, a smile forming on her face. "If you insist."

Without a second thought Riven got up, and walked to the open archway at the edge of Lux's bedroom. Revealing a marble bathroom sink suspended from the ground, and a glass sliding door with gold plated edges, the theme of the bathroom was quite fitting for a Demacian Crownguard. Riven turned to make sure Lux wasn't peeking and slid off the black panties she wore, followed by slipping out of the white undershirt. She stepped into the shower, turned the nozzle, and warm water started to rain over her. It felt good to take warm showers.

Lux sat impatiently on the bed. She couldn't wait to see Riven with the earrings on, She put a lot of thought into the jewelry, and thought it would fit Riven quite well.

The sound of the the water had suddenly settled to a light dripping, the glass doors slid open. Riven stepped out, got a towel off the towel rack and wrapped herself within it, ringing her hair to get the water out. She walked out into the bedroom and noticed Lux sitting on the bed staring at the mirror on her dresser, brushing her hair. It had dried off almost completely during Riven's shower. Lux looked over to see Riven wrapped in a short white towel.

Lux smiled, turned back to the mirror to continue brushing. Lux's shining blonde hair extended to her shoulders, she was wearing a rather casual white blouse and tight blue jeans. Riven thought it looked very good on Lux.

Riven got dressed in the same clothing she wore the night before, it wasn't dirty, so why not?

"Okay, you ready to go?" Lux said as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Yea, but, do we need to split up like the last time we left?"

"Pfft, no silly! We're 'just firends,' remember?' Lux answered, making air quotes.

Riven looked at the floor and mumbled quietly. "I'm not silly."

Lux couldn't help but giggle, she stood up and gave Riven a quick hug before pulling away and saying.

"I know you aren't silly." Lux was almost uncontrollably giggleing, which made Riven blush.

Lux gave Riven a kiss on the cheek and motioned to leave. They both walked out of her apartment and set on there way to eat some breakfest in the town just outside of the institute.

* * *

They approached a small local resturant that Lux insisted "Had the best pancakes on Volaran." The building itself looked clean and modern, with a sign on the front that said "Panth N' Morg's!" in bright orange letters.

Riven chuckled at the name, Lux told her it was ran by Kayle's sinister sister (Although she didn't think Morgana was that evil.) And a ruthless Rakkorian soildier. Lux pushed open the door, quickly the two were greeted by a teen-aged boy standing behind a small podium. He was maybe a little younger than Riven and Lux, but only by about a year or so. He glanced at Riven with a raised eyebrow, the boy seemed to be interested at the sight before him. He walked over to Riven's side and spoke in a husky voice.

"What may I do for cute girl like yourself?"

Riven felt heat rise to her face at the random compliement.

"U-Uh, what?" Riven didn't know how to act in a situation like this. Thankfully, Lux leaned to the teenager to draw his attention away from Riven.

"Back off, or I'll break your arm, she's **mine.**" Lux whispered to the teenager. Smiling back at him with a creepy death grin. The teen backed off throwing his arms up, taking a step back. The teen went back to his podium and got menu's for the two girls, and guided them to a seat near big glass window. Riven and Lux sat down across from each other, the teenager placed two menus down at the table. The menu's showed off a cartoon plate with egg's and bacon, showing that it was the breakfast menus.

"That dude, is a clown." Lux sighed in relief.

"I-uh. Thank you, Lux. " Riven sheepishly said.

"So what do you want to eat Riv?" Lux giggled.

Riven was fascinated at the types of food they had to offer. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, 3 types of bacon, like 20 different types of drinks, It was impressive to Riven, especially because they served MORE food at different times of the day. The waiter arrived with a small notepad, ready to take orders.

"Well... This egg-sandwich thing looks pretty good" Riven said pointing to the picture.

Lux laughed, then sighed. "Wow, the vegetable bowl comes with carrots now, but it's no big deal. I'll take that.

The waiter gave a nod, and quickly walked back to the kitchen, yelling the orders at Pantheon, The Artisan of War, which in turn was yelling at Morgana, The Fallen Angel. Lux turned from the sight and asked Riven

"Do you like carrots? I don't like them that much, and probably wont eat them." Lux gave a pleading look.

"Sure, I like carrots. I've had a lot in my travels."

Lux couldn't help but laugh, "You're like a bunny!"

Riven's face turned to a light shade a crimson as she frowned at the comparison. Lux seemed to notice.

"Lighten up Riv, bunnies are the most adorable, little, soft, fluffy, things ever. You're no different... hehe." Lux was leaning closer, getting into the conversation.

"Soft?" Riven scowled again.

Lux began to whisper. "Yes, you're **very** soft, if you, catch my drift." She was now giving a suggestive look. Holding back a laugh.

The waiter placed the plates down in front of Riven and Lux, breaking Lux's glare and making Riven jump. Riven tried to shake off the waiters glances as he left. She was excited to try the sandwich, she has been hungrier more often ever since she arrived at the institute, maybe a side effect to having access to food all day, any time you want.

The sandwich was perfect, she could taste the salt and pepper, the butter on the bread, the bacon bits, the perfectly cooked egg. It was delicious. Lux looked as though she was enjoying her food, she got a vegetable bowl with a side of ranch, she picked out the carrots and put them on a spare plate next to Riven. Riven smiled at Lux, who had ranch on her cheek.

Riven leaned in and, to Lux's confusion, was wiping her cheek with her thumb. Pulling her hand away and holding it up to show Lux.

"You uh, had some stuff on your cheek"

Lux's face turned a slight pink, she smiled, took a napkin, and wiped the rest off the corner of her mouth.

"I guess you make me forget about my table manners." Lux spoke sheepishly.

Their waiter eventually came back with the check. Placing it down and giving the two girls a confused look. Lux paid for the meal, discounted for being a league champion, and the two set out of the restaurant. It was noon, and they still needed to get Riven's ear's pierced. Which Riven wasn't exactly looking forward to, but Lux had gotten her those beautiful earrings, she can't just say no. Riven was in love with Lux, and Lux asked her to do things, how could she ever say no?

* * *

They approached yet another building. This one looking a lot more girly than she thought. Riven didn't care to look at the name of the store, as the windows on the outside made the inside look a lot more interesting then the small pink sign above them. Lux dragged her inside by the wrists, greeted by a lady in an expensive looking white dress, and long black hair.

"Lux! how are you?"

"Just fine Ninya." Lux smiled at the store owner.

"And who's this?" The woman said, confused that Lux would be friends with a Noxian looking lady.

"This is Riven, The Exile. She's a new friend of mine." Lux stood to the side to reveal Riven to the store clerk.

"Nice to meet you Riven, The Exile. Now, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, Riven here, would like both her ears pierced." Lux smiled as she answered the question.

Riven was dragged helplessly to a chair sitting at the side of the store. The woman pulled out a hot glue gun looking, needle... staple thing. (wow I just wrote that)

"This will only take a second dear." The women grabbed Riven's left ear and stapled a clean hole through. Riven winced at the sensation. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Meanwhile Lux was standing over Riven watching her ears get stabbed, with a warm smile beaming down. Riven almost smiled back intil she felt the second needle go through her right ear.

"All finished!" The women went to put the staple gun looking item back. Lux was jumping up and down, excited to soon see Riven wear the earrings.

Lux grabbed Riven's hand and pulled her out the store.

"Thanks for the help!" Lux yelled back, still holding Riven's hand, and dragging her to the archways leading to the stairs of the Institute smiling like a kid who had just gotten the toy she wanted.

Their pace was slowed down, but Lux hadn't stopped gripping Riven's hand. Noticing, Riven whispered to Lux,

"Um Lux, s-someone might see..."

Lux instantly pulled her hand from Riven's and blushed deeply.

"Sorry, but I have somewhere I want to show you before we go back."

Riven and Lux walked, what seemed to be a mile, to the right of the steps of the Institute. they reached a treeline to the forest, which again, was far away from the town. No one could see them from that far away. Realizing this, Lux looked back and grabbed a hold of Riven's hand. Leaning into her shoulder as they walked. Riven didn't know where they were going, and the dirt path was becoming harder and harder to locate, with all the pine needles that had fallen from the trees. Lux began to guide Riven to what seemed to be an open field. Night had began to creep up, Riven didn't notice the lake ahead until Lux stopped.

"W-where are we Lux?

"My happy place..." Lux stared at the water, gazing into what seemed like nothing.

Lux motioned Riven to come sit by her at a tree. Lux had started to pick at the bark on the tree, making a oval shaped flat spot next to there heads.

"This place looks beautiful..." Riven spoke, swiveling her head to view the entirety of the clearing, there were daisies and moderately sized grass around the small lake. Pine trees about 10 meters away, surrounding the water.

"I come here to get away from all the stress of the Institute." Lux pulled out a gold coin from her coin purse.

"What's that for?" Riven questioned.

"You'll see." Lux smiled, Riven watched Lux with curiosity.

Lux eventually broke the silence to speak.

Lux turned and started carving into the bark with the edge of the coin,"You were the main reason I came here, and now... You're here, _with_ me. I don't need to stress anymore." A small tear found it's way out and onto her cheek.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Lux." Riven began to look quizzically at Lux's actions

Lux carved a big heart shape, fitting into the oval quite nicely. She began to write in the heart.

_'L+R __forever__'_

Lux turned to smile at her girlfriend, and was immediately met with Riven's lips crushed against her own.

Riven broke the kiss this time, grabbing Lux's hands, gently holding them. She stared Lux straight in the eye.

"I will always be with you." Riven wrapped her arms around Lux, and Lux soon returned the gesture, placing her head on Riven's shoulder.

Lux almost began to joyfully sob, but held the tears back. Riven noticed and began to stroke the back of Lux's head, running her fingers through her hair, to comfort her. Riven wasn't by all means good in these type of situations, but with Lux, they felt almost natural. Like as if her instincts were controlling her body for her. Lux finally spoke from the silence.

"I-I love you." Lux managed to whimper.

"I love you too."

Never wanting to let go, Riven closed her eyes. They were in the dark forest with nothing but the moonlight to see each could come out of nowhere and attempt to harm them, but she felt so safe with Lux in her arms, almost as if nothing in the world could touch them. Leaning back with Lux, They began to dose off.

* * *

After what seemed to be half an hour, Riven woke to Lux's excited voice.

"Woah... Riven look!" Lux's eyes lit up like a fire.

Riven came to, and swiveled her head to notice thousands of little yellow lights floating around the two. Some of the lights hovered over the water of the small lake, creating a light show like no other. The moonlight was dim enough to let the yellow lights make a golden glow on he grassy ground below them. Riven sat in awe as Lux slowly cupped a tiny light in her hands, bringing it in between the two girls, inches from each of their faces, Lux opened her hands and let the light hover above her petite hands.

Riven Liked fireflies. Especially when they made Lux smile like **that**. She couldn't help but smile back.

"These are the most beautiful fireflies I've ever seen." Lux continued to stare at the golden glow before them.

"They are almost as beautiful as you Lux." Riven leaned in closer to her girlfriend before being stopped by a Lux giggle.

"THAT, was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Lux pushed the firefly up and placed both hands on Riven's shoulders as she pushed her on to her back.

Slightly frowning,Riven received a kiss on the forehead. She was exhausted, and didn't mind sleeping outside, under romantic, glowing fireflies that night.

Apparently, neither did Lux. As Lux lay her head on Riven's tummy, she yawned.

"Goodnight Riv."

Riven yawned as well, liking the position she was in. She gripped Lux's hand, and slowly dosed back asleep.

* * *

_"Gravity was a terrible movie, stop saying it was good Riley." -Common Persons_


End file.
